


y2｜狂者 Ch 06

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	y2｜狂者 Ch 06

/ygritte

Ch 06

二宫在两人唇尖相接前一刻，捂住樱井的嘴——。

樱井愣是吓了一大跳。首先是惊讶于二宫居然会起手阻止、再来才是想两秒之前的自己如何会想做出那种举动。

樱井皱起眉，看着二宫琥珀色的眼眸，气息被手心覆盖，等待宣示判决结果他心脏都没跳这么快过。

“……上回来接你的女孩？”

樱井想了一下在他支配范围内二宫的疑问，很快抓住捂着他呼吸的手“……我现在要对你做什么、你第一个想到的问题居然是那女孩吗？”

“你在意她吗？”

二宫一动未动盯着他“……我讨厌被卷入不必要的麻烦。”  
樱井没敢质疑二宫在预见更远的麻烦前，是否该先注意他眼前咫尺之间的 ‘大麻烦’？只得拐着弯回答“分手了。”  
见二宫仍旧怀疑地挑眉，樱井叹了口气接着解释“我身边总有一两个方便办事、疏通交际的人嘛。”  
二宫获得了理由，，很快接受，也不探究其正当性，却接着想起更重大的事，问：

“……这跟静有关系吗？”

这道提问一出，只见樱井不如面临二宫第一个问题般思想活跃，他定在原位，眼巴巴地反覆张嘴、合上，就是出不了声。

二宫说 ‘这’，意思是当下樱井准备吻他、爱抚他、做更进一步事情的行为意图，而 ‘这’跟西山静奈究竟有无关系？樱井清晰思路宛若撞上死巷——。

他压根不知该如何回答。

樱井自觉和二宫交互凝望的眸底越来越混浊、相对那人的越发清明干净——成年后鲜少的心房卡上喉头的感受，直到二宫把指着他眉间的无形枪口肃然移开。

“算了……”他说。

下一秒，二宫抓着樱井衣领抬颚吻上去——煽动眼睫、唇角微颤，他们头一回和对方接吻，如同少年时期初初、青涩之吻，却又滚烫的很，同时带着胆怯和果敢、青苹果混合威士忌的涩苦与烟草味道。

樱井被吊着胃口许久，还没有被准允放肆的实感，一只大手已本能地掰下二宫凸凸肩骨，另一手碰到他衣物底下微热的肌肤。二宫的体肤细致柔软又骨感十足、稍微使些力道，就能留下红印，与他站上法庭争辩十句，没有对方反驳一句的机会、呼风唤雨的形象反差过大，掀起男人排山倒海的征服浪潮。

樱井衔着二宫主动送上来的薄唇，偏头张了嘴去划圆舔刮温热的口腔内侧，舌尖揭开齿关与轻喘着气的那人相缠，中途后脑勺险些撞上矮桌边缘同时，樱井的指腹执拗、准确地蹭上二宫胸前。

“嗯……”

二宫无心泄漏的第一声甜腻呻吟如在刀尖沾了蜜，樱井单手一颗颗掰开白衬衫钮扣及腰带金属扣，他窝在身下人肩窝里换气的动静巨大。二宫还不知好歹叼住樱井的耳骨、齿尖拉扯、啃咬，似深林猛兽暂时沦为网下猎物，也藏不住张弄嗜血细爪，方才紧握游戏机手柄的肉手就此隔着西服裤、摸上樱井发胀的下身。

樱井反应极快抓住他手腕“急什么……”他问。  
二宫眼瞳重雾聚集，似是被情欲蒙蔽的眼神，扑朔水润、发着犹如伪善者的狡黠狠劲。樱井发声的嗓子都不自觉哑了，二宫却毫无退却地转动掌背，在那处轻重撩拨。

“啊……”  
樱井不再去阻止他，抓了二宫另一只细小如瓷的手腕、压至头顶，弯身牙关便沿着清瘦的下颚线啃咬、留痕下去。牙舌厮磨到脖颈纹路，舔含一口喉结突起，找到乳尖便情色地吸吮起来——。二宫一阵激灵，两膝不受控在樱井身侧折起，死命隐忍挡开樱井挑弄他理智线的举动，手里报复性摸进樱井底裤内捻压。

相隔布料和赤裸盈握全然不同。  
二宫手里之物已然升至灼人高温，他丝毫不怯地摸过经络分明的血管，拇指撩拨似的划过前头，小指同时朝下勾动，直到樱井喟叹着扒下二宫身上的短裤。

他早放开口中红肿的乳首向下，唇形滑过微微分界的胸肌、下腹，极其宝贝地朝二宫那处吻了一口。

二宫下意识想推开樱井，未料那人朝掌心吐了两口唾液搓了搓，朝后捏起他臀尖，以吻掩藏惊声叫喊，指尖便戳进去二宫身后的温热秘地。

“呜、呜——”  
二宫抬起脚踝去踹樱井的结实背肌，想不知是谁几分钟前问他有什么好着急的？

他没想过樱井做爱起来是什么模样，又或者他该有所意料，这样的时刻，樱井的风火、暴戾和掌控欲都会异乎往常地显现。他确实对外长成了擅长处事待人的成熟大人，可无暇掩藏锋芒的部分，仍会暴露他追求反叛的本心。

二宫简直要坦诚他更偏好樱井久违的这一面向。

脚踝难耐踏着汗水沾黏的地毯，二宫的右腿与游戏机组电源线相缠，樱井在他体内开拓持续干扰他自力挣脱不开。

“专心一点……。”注意到二宫的分神，樱井指尖转过角度，找到敏感点、用力按下。

二宫好看的五官皱成一团，捣弄樱井下身的手部动作滞了滞，直到理解方才短时间内发生的事实顺序，稍嫌愠怒地咬上樱井的锁骨，手里捏紧他如铸铁般跳动、滚烫的器官。

樱井确实耐性到头，许久始停下开拓作业、与先前相差天南地北地温柔解开二宫小腿上的橡胶皮线，才提起欲望堵住二宫经过长久抚慰的身后部位。

“现在居然有股考你背法条的冲动……”  
樱井嘴角带着坏笑，他牵着二宫的膝窝、脚掌按在肩头，突然这么一说。  
“哈？”二宫想吐嘈不知从何而起，他提振精神，双手交握攀着身上人的后颈拉近、扯动樱井颈后略长的头发，说：

“把我翻过去了做。”

“我不要——”

几乎在最后一字话音将落，樱井便猛地顶进去。

这究竟是怎么回事的疑问，此刻在心中以前所未有的音量回放，二宫想或许自他们重逢那刻就该感到警戒：他们两人再有所交集是危险大于安逸，其中应至少有个明理人抢先阻挡一切种因结果——。

可当下，二宫仅是和樱井在彼此身边周旋，过去十年建筑耸立的社会地位堡垒便一砖一瓦崩塌。他们刚松懈靠近彼此，就不可控制地赤身露体期望揭示自我给对方。

——‘看阿、我可能超乎你想像地需要你。’  
——‘所以、可以待在我身边吗？’

有可能吗？他们两人之间存在这种说法？  
这究竟是成熟，抑或幼稚、聪颖或愚钝至极？

待樱井俯身、与二宫贴得极近，或一下埋进最深处、或幅度自弱渐强地摆动腰干，二宫逐渐只得难以自持地呼气、吸气，眯起蜜色眼瞳似捷豹收拾獠牙、耽溺情欲的野猫般顺从。

樱井硬挺着身下反覆重击又舍弃二宫体内引人发狂的柔嫩地，他头顶一下遮盖厨房传来的微弱光线、一下又露出映着二宫的迷离表情。

房内回荡体肤拍打的声响，一时之间，谁显露想开口说话的神情，都会被湿潮的舌吻纠缠堵去。难以间断的销魂快感，自脚底攀上头盖骨。二宫不断尝着樱井干涩的嘴唇——威士忌老麦混杂烟草的沉重气味未绝。

感到他再强撑不了多一秒钟，二宫掐着樱井胸前肌肉、加深了吻，齿间温软吐露樱井就算重活三辈子，也不可能料到能从二宫口中听见对他说的话：

“射进来。”

他说，如同 ‘只有自认输了的人，才会在意输赢’或是方才那句 ‘这跟静有关系吗？’一样，摸不清情绪起伏，脱离二宫声带、舌尖便使樱井不得轻易违抗、多加反思的语句。

短暂迟疑似是道德挣扎的逢场作戏，二宫大腿内侧受撞击泛起大片浓粉色，樱井最终顶至二宫体内再进不了一吋处，全身震颤着泄进去，期间二宫咬紧下唇、似含生理性泪水的眼底伴随身后紧缩的触感，他双腿扣着樱井的腰，配合他尚未结束的高点波流晃动，待到樱井结束后才闷哼两声，射在樱井腰腹上。

二宫自高潮余韵中恢复的速率之快，几乎一清醒过来，就从樱井的怀抱挣脱，推着沾黏体液的地毯起身，整理衣装、迅速退出樱井房内——遇上黑死病毒似的，连他最宝贝的游戏机都忘了收走。

樱井没有出声阻止他，回神来只举高了手从桌面摸下烟盒，叼起一根也不特别去点火。

他躺在原地独自无奈笑着，对想象中的漫天烟雾喊话：

“喂喂、别逃那么快啊。”

tbc


End file.
